1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems, particularly such systems configured to track objects. The present invention also related to files, such as file folders for use in retaining documents. The present invention also relates to methods and apparatus for managing files in a document-management system. The files of the present invention include an RFID transponder that enables the files to be tracked and managed across an installation site such as a courthouse or an office building.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of radio-frequency identification (RFID) includes a wide variety of technologies for various applications. For example, RFID may be applied in the high-speed reading of railway containers in livestock control. RFID is based on electromagnetic propagation. An energizing field, either electric or magnetic, is generated by a reader. The field activates a transponder attached to and associated with an object. In response, the transponder transmits an identifier code to the reader to indicate the presence of the object to which it is attached. Because of the characteristics of electromagnetic energy, there does not have to be a direct line of sight between the reader and the transponder. An in-depth discussion of RFID systems and transponders may be found on a web site maintained by Trolley Scan (Pty) Ltd. of South Africa and located at http://rapidttp.com/transponder, the entire contents and all linked web pages of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional document- or file-tracking systems typically employ barcode technology. For example, a label with a barcode printed thereon is applied to the face of a document or to the outside of a file. In an office environment with a file room, the barcode is scanned by hand with a wand when a file is removed from the file room. Information is then entered into a computer to indicate who has removed the file and where the file may be located. When the file is returned, the barcode is scanned again, and information is entered again into a computer to indicate that the file has been returned.
One of the drawbacks of such a file-tracking system is that the barcode on the file needs to be scanned each and every time by hand by a file room supervisor, and information indicative of the employee who is in possession of the file needs to be entered. This is time consuming and susceptible to human error. Also, once the file leaves the file room, it is impossible to track the movement of the file throughout the office building unless the barcode is continually scanned at various points in the building. For example, there is no way to know if an employee removes the file from the building. In addition, if a large number of files needs to be removed (e.g., on a push cart), then the barcode on each file needs to be scanned, which is time consuming and labor intensive.
Long-term storage of files presents additional drawbacks to conventional barcode systems. When inactivated for long-term storage, files are often placed in boxes and moved off site to a storage facility. To locate an inactive file in long-term storage in the future requires a user to search for the correct box and then to search through the files stored in the box to locate the desired file. This process is time consuming. In addition, over time the accuracy of the location system deteriorates as files are removed and misplaced.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for trackable files that are inexpensive to manufacture, customizable by the end user, automatically trackable over an entire site, and manageable in large numbers over an indefinite or extended period of time.